Tristan Dion (Hogwarts Mystery)
'Riven Nicholas Argent '(b.5 June,1947) is a famous curse breaker, the eldest son of Ezra and Cecilia Argent,the older brother of Rayan Argent,the widow of Selene Argent and the father of Edmond,Jacob and Elena Argent. Biography Childhood Riven Nicholas Argent was born on 5 June,1947 in Rothesay, Isle of Bute into a glamours pureblood family.Riven's childhood was a happy and joyful one.He gained a younger brother in 1950 but everything changed in 1955 when his father was brutally murdered.He was only 7 years old when that happened.He had to grow up fast because of it.He became reserved, sad and he lost his childlike view of the world.This episode scarred him forever. Hogwarts Years Riven Argent began his Hogwarts experience in 1958 and ended in 1965.He was sorted in Ravenclaw.He was a proud and excentric student, always knowing everything and be in top of every class he took.He was a popular student and an exemplar wizard.He met his future wife at Hogwarts in his third year and they started dating in their fifth.He was part of the Slug Club and he became a prefect in his fifth year and a Head Boy along his then long time girlfriend in his seventh year.He became engaged with Selene in his seventh year and they married on October 18th,1965. Marriage and Career He and Selene had a good and healthy relationship.They had three children:two sons and a daughter.His career blossomed quickly and he was home rarely.He took trips far away from his family but that didn't affect his family life.Things changed drastically in 1984 when his youngest son got expelled and then went missing.Jacob was very close to his father and wanted to be just like him.Riven was the one that told him about The Cursed Vaults that fascinated Jacob so much.Riven blamed himself and became cold and cruel to his wife and remaining children.He was frustrated and in great pain.In 1989 Jacob's dead corpse was found and Riven was destroyed.After the funeral he never came back to the Argent Manor and when he wasn't in a mission he stayed in The Argent Estate in Rothesay, Isle of Bute where he was born and spent his early childhood.Selene died in 2001,after 12 years of no contact with her,he came to the funeral and wept.He didn't come to neither of his children's weddings and he only met his grandchildren after 2001. Widowhood After Selene's death he finnaly understood what she really meant to him and how badly he wronged her and his children.He tried to make it up to them and at first they were distant but they accepted him.He is retired now and still lives at the Argent Estate. Relationships Mother He was close to his mother all his lifetime.He loved and relied on her and after Jacob's dissapearence and death he still contacted her.He adored her and always took her advice. Father He loved his father and he treasured the few memories of him.Riven never recovered from his father'd death. Rayan Argent Him and Rayan had a bond that lasted a long time.They were best friends and partners in crime.They were both discrete and mysterious individuals.Rayan made Riven his best men when he married and the godfather of his only child,Wylla. Selene Argent They met in their third year and started to date in their fifth.They had a beautiful fairytale like romance that made them think they were soulmates and would stay together forever.Their love was innocent and pure.They were happy and completely devoted to each other.They lived in a beautiful dream until Riven's favourite child disappeared and then died.Afterwards he was distant and cold towards her.He came home for the holidays but most of the time he was quiet and sometimes it felt like he wasn't even there.After Jacob's death he never came home again and never contacted her.They never separated legally. Edmond Argent He didn't have an exceptional relationship with his eldest son.He often neglected him and rarely acknowledged him.But when he was he was attentive, proud and kind to him.Edmond admired his father but after he graduated and married his memory of his father faded.They reconnected after his mother's death. Jacob Argent Jacob was his favorite son.He resembled his father a lot and they had many things in common.He loved his son dearly and when he was home he would do everything with him.He was the one that told him about The Cursed Vaults and after his dissapearence he blamed himself for his death. Elena Davies He was delighted when he found out he had a daughter.He spoilled her and loved her very much.Out of all the children she resembled Selene the best, physically and personality wise.He became distant towards her after Jacob's dissapearence and he didn't come to her wedding.They reconnected after her mother's death but she's very distant. Personality Riven was creative, clever, ambitious and proud.He took things too seriously and got hurt easily.He was romantic and loved poetry and art in general.He was brave and very sure of his own abilities.He hardly tried to socialize with other people and didn't attended any balls only when his wife begged him to.He was cruel and without a heart sometimes.He was selfish and only cared about his own feelings and he often forget that there were other people suffering as well.He was determined and willing to do anything to prove a point. Physical appearence Riven was tall,pale and had a good and fit body.He had dark brown hair and blue deep eyes. Etymology Riven comes from Middle English riven, past participle of riven (“to rive”) From the Greek name Νικολαος (Nikolaos) which meant "victory of the people" from Greek νικη (nike) "victory" and λαος (laos) "people". Saint Nicholas was a 4th-century bishop from Anatolia who, according to legend, saved the daughters of a poor man from lives of prostitution. He is the patron saint of children, sailors and merchants, as well as Greece and Russia. He formed the basis for the figure known as Santa Claus (created in the 19th century from Dutch Sinterklaas), the bringer of Christmas presents. Argent comes from Middle English argent, from Old French argent (“silver”), from Latin argentum (“white money, silver”). Category:Males Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Ravenclaws Category:Pure-bloods Category:Curse Breakers Category:Hogwarts Mystery